


Muggle world

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frodon, Hagrid - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, Zayn est une sorte de travelo mdrr, au lycée, bal de promo, marcel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont tous un peu bizarre. Harry est le plus normal. Et Louis vient en deuxième position</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Harry Styles. Marcel le fayot. Le gars bizarre avec ses lunettes carrées ?

Harry en avait entendu des dizaines. Tellement que lui-même se perdait dans les différents surnoms que les élèves lui avaient donné.

Tellement, qu'un jour, son professeur de sport l'a carrément surnommé Marcel, en lui aboyant de ramasser les ballons pour les ranger dans les filets.

Alors aujourd'hui, il ne s'en souciait plus. Il avait apprit à vivre avec. A ne plus les entendre.

La seule chose qu'il entendait était la sonnerie annonçant la fin d'un cours, et le début d'un autre.

Une chose qu'il entendait beaucoup aussi c'était _bal de promo, bal de promo bal de promo_.

Mais Harry, lui se voyait déjà d'ici.

Debout derrière sa table, à servir les verres de punch, parce qu'aucune fille n'aura accepté son invitation à danser. Et il se sera porté volontaire pour faire le service.

Même sa bonne volonté ne lui était pas reconnue.

Il soupira, en passant devant un énième poster agrafé sur le mur juste en face de son casier.

Niall Horan, la voix du lycée, grosse commère et obsédé par la couleur rose.

Il était bizarre, mais pourtant, tout fonctionnait bien pour lui. Il tenait le journal du lycée, dans lequel il racontait plus de petits potins, que de choses intéressantes et importantes comme « La cafétéria est –elle vraiment sanitaire ? »

Niall avait écrit deux lignes sur le sujet en mettant « J'y bouffe jamais, donc j'en sais rien.»

Et il avait réussit à s'en tirer.

Liam Payne courrait derrière lui. Littéralement derrière lui. Il avait des notes catastrophiques, et semblait ignorer le fait qu'il possédait un parfait physique. Toutes les filles bavaient sur lui, mais lui était trop occupé à mettre des bâtons dans les roues du blond.

Liam et Niall, non c'était plutôt _LiametNiall_. Collés ensemble comme du chewing gum sous une table. Liam adorait le bleu.  
C'était surement ça qui faisait qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

Liam tenait une page du journal, la page sport.

Ses articles n'étaient jamais trop intéressants. Non pas que Harry lise ces conneries, bien sur que non.  
Ils montaient un plan tous les deux. Harry en était sur.

Il y avait aussi Zayn Malik, qui avait trop d'amis et aucun en même temps.

Ses amis venaient à lui dès que son fournisseur de cannabis passait dans la ville. Ils disparaissaient aussi vite.

Zayn s'en fichait. Il avait ses clopes, son visage parfait et ses tatouages.

Les filles avaient peur de lui, son côté bad boy n'inspirait guère, et pourtant, elles trouvaient ça sexy.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il s'en plaignait même quotidiennement à l'intéressé.

\- **Mais comment tu fais**? se lamenta-il alors que Zayn était étalé en étoile sur sa moquette, les yeux rivés sur une bande dessinée.

Ah oui, devrait-on le dire.

Harry et Zayn sont en quelque sorte amis.

Depuis que Harry a fait tomber le métis de sa poussette.

Oui, Harry était méchant comme ça avant.

(« C'était un accident ! – Oui bien sur, tu voulais ma glace au beurre de cacahouète et t'a maman t'avais dit non. Alors tu m'a détaché de ma poussette et tu m'as poussé sur la pente. – J'ai TREBUCHE Zayn. T'étais déjà pas attaché, j'ai jamais aimé ce parfum, t'es fou »)

Zayn bailla, en tournant la page de sa BD. Il grogna en voyant le prospectus qui lui empêchait de poursuivre sa lecture.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je vais le terminer.**

Harry leva les yeux de sa console de jeux, puis ricana en voyant la feuille rose et bleue, qui brillait comme si on avait fait tomber un pot de paillette dessus.

« Bal de fin d'année , 25/05/2013 à la salle Johansen , tenue correcte exigée.... »

Bla bla bla.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Moi j'trouve ça mignon.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Moi j'trouve ça mignon gna gna,** répéta Zayn en faisant une très mauvaise imitation de la voix du bouclé. Il plia le papier et le rangea dans sa poche.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas oui ? C'est le gars le plus populaire du lycée.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il traine avec ce hobbit. Et c'est un idiot pas finit. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire voir en leur compagnie.**

(Zayn ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il adorait ces deux extra terrestres. Et il empilait leurs journaux dans un coin de sa chambre. Reste à savoir lequel des deux s'obstinait à mettre par hasard des invitations au bal dans la plupart de ses affaires. Harry supposait que c'était Liam.)  
 **  
**  
 **\- Moi j'aimerais qu'on m'invite au bal...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hors de question que j'y aille avec toi. Parce que je sais que c'est moi qui portera la robe sinon.**

Harry haussa les épaules. Qui avait parlé de porter une robe ?

Depuis la soirée halloween ou Zayn était venu déguisé en secrétaire sexy, sa côte de popularité avait grimpé, et ses goûts pour les vêtements féminins aussi. Mais cette dernière chose restait entre Harry et lui.

Harry s'était déguisé en Mick jagger, laissant ses cheveux à leur état naturels, portant un jean bien trop serré pour sa circulation sanguine et une veste en jean dont les manches avaient été déchirées.

Personne ne l'a reconnu.

Absolument personne.

Harry se demandait encore aujourd'hui si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-x-

Rituel du matin.

Gel, fait. Gilet et pantalon repassés, fait. Lunettes, fait.

Zayn qui vient le chercher en voiture ?

Il a laissé tomber le concept le deuxième jour après la rentrée. Zayn l'avait tout simplement oublié, et Harry l'avait attendu comme un idiot. Maintenant ils allaient tous les deux en cours par leurs propres moyens.

\- **Le Niam telegraph ! Venez acheter le Niam Telegraph !**

Niall agitait une cloche devant les grilles du lycée. Et pas n'importe quelle cloche. Le genre de truc carré qu'on accroche autour du cou d'une vache.

Liam derrière lui, distribuait les issues du nouveau journal du mois.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Salut Harry** , dit il en voyant le bouclé.

Liam était très gentil. Il considérait tout le monde comme ses meilleurs amis

Harry se sentait spécial, parce qu'au moins il avait le droit à un _Salut Harry_ plutôt qu'un _Bonjour, voilà ton journal._

Ou Liam avait peut être pitié de lui parce qu'il était presque le seul à encore l'appeler par son prénom.

Il entendait encore , bal de promo.

Promo de quoi ? Du lycée ? Ils donnaient des bons de réduction ?

Harry tenait son sac sur son épaule, et arrivait devant son casier en trois grands pas, parce que...enfin il était comment dire, une sorte de géant.

\- **Aaah non !**

Zayn s'empressait de ranger le fouillis de « Bal de fin d'année , 25/05/2013 à la salle Johansen , tenue correcte exigée.... » paillettes roses cette fois ci, qui tombait de son casier.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Moi je pense que tu devrais leur donner une réponse, avant que tu te mettes à t'essuyer les fesses avec.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bonne idée ça !** dit Zayn en refermant son casier.

\- **J'éviterais...les paillettes ça râpe un peu. A moins que tu sois dans ce genre de chose.**

-x-

Tous les jeudis, donc aujourd'hui, le groupe se retrouvait dans l'amphithéâtre.

Groupe composé d'un hobbit, un nain, Hagrid, Un elfe et Thor.

Ou plutôt, Niall , Louis , Harry , Zayn et Liam.

Niall voulait être Thor au début, parce que ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds et tout ça.

Mais Frodon Sacquet aussi a les yeux bleus. Et Niall est à l'origine brun. Bref, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix.

Liam et ses muscles voulaient être batman, mais Zayn trouvait que Batman faisait trop le mec genre « J'suis cool j'suis sombre, j'ai une cape et un masque ouais. J'suis Batman, j'suis trop un thug. »

Il a ensuite essayé captain America, puis superman.

Louis disait que ça faisait un peu trop gay. (Dixit celui qui porte des strings sous ses jeans serrées parce qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on voit la trace de son boxer.)

Alors Liam est devenu Thor, après que Niall ait réussit à lui dénicher un énorme marteau.

Zayn était devenu un elfe par défaut. Parce que Harry lui a refusé de devenir Jack Sparrow. C'était une simple excuse pour que Zayn se mette de l'eyeliner sous les yeux.

(« Mais Légolas a de longs cheveux, tu auras même un arc si tu veux ! » et Niall lui a même trouvé un arc, avec les flèches en plus sans blagues ! )

Louis était un nain, pour ne pas dire oompa loompa , parce que un oompa loompa c'est moche voyez vous.

Et Harry était Hagrid. Parce que c'était un choix évident.

Et leur petit groupe de tarés se retrouvait le jeudi en cachette, à l'abri des moldus.

Personne ne savait qu'en réalité ils formaient un groupe. Personne ne savait même que Louis allait dans ce lycée. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il y était inscrit, et personne ne se posait de questions.

Il avait la carte de cantine d'un Jérémy Wang, dont le nom , sans stéréotyper , en disait bien long sur ses origines, et _personne ne se posait la question._  
 **  
**  
 **\- Silence dans la cour !**

Niall sonna sa cloche.

\- **Le bal de promo arrive bientôt.** Il posa ses mains sur le bureau, comme si il se prenait pour quelqu'un d'important.

Zayn souligna cette phrase en déchirant l'un des prospectus qu'il n'avait pas réussit à fourrer dans son casier le matin. Liam sursauta, et regarda Zayn comme si il venait d'assassiner un chiot.

Louis regardait ses ongles, cherchant surement un moyen de s'infiltrer à la fête et Harry croisa les bras.

\- **Bal de mes deux ouais.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et j'ai prit une décision importante ! On va tous faire nos coming out ! En même temps.**

Liam fit ses airs de chien maltraité vers Niall à présent.

\- **Mais Niall ! tout le monde va connaître notre identité secrète !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Liam, tu prends toute l'histoire un peu trop au sérieux.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais...**

Niall le coupa. En mettant une perruque sur sa tête. Il sonna à nouveau sa cloche.

\- **On est des fous on en est pas ? Celui qui nous embrouille je l'aveugle avec mon pistoilette.**

Niall avait ramené la carabine de son oncle, et par un moyen inimaginable, avait réussit à en modifier le canon, de telle sorte qu'il tire des paillettes plutôt que des cartouches.

Ça expliquait pourquoi Harry avait l'impression qu'on avait vomi des paillettes sur les posters.

\- **Non, encore mieux, je l'encule avec.**

Zayn plissa les yeux, en se demandant surement pourquoi Niall portait une cravate rose autour de son cou, alors qu'il avait mit un t shirt sans manches aujourd'hui. Liam en profitait pour glisser discrètement, une nouvelle invitation dans les pages du livre d'histoires du métis.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je, Frodon Sacquet m'engage à me dévoiler ce 25 mai devant foule. A me rendre à la soirée en...**

Les quatre autres n'écoutaient plus. Tous les jeudi, c'était le même discours.

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Liam et Niall arrivaient à être les plus convoités du bahut.

Si Harry se voyait associé au duo, Liam et Niall perdraient leur piédestal. Il en était sur.

Il aimait encore les voir en cachette et laisser Zayn s'allonger sur sa moquette après les cours.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je ne veux pas être Legolas, je veux être Elsa, la meuf qui gèle tout le monde dans le nouveau film.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu veux pas être Fiona dans shrek pendant que tu y es ?**

\- **Je veux porter une robe le jour du bal.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah, nous y voila !**

Zayn était allongé, dans la chambre de Harry. Il avait brulé l'invitation au bal qui s'était malencontreusement retrouvée dans sa chaussure.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et toi ? Tu comptes inviter quelqu'un au bal ?**

\- **Qui voudrait de Hagrid comme prince ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Fiona elle a bien voulu shrek !**

Harry lança sa manette de jeux en direction du métis qui la reçut en pleine tête.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu trouves pas que t'en fait un peu trop ?** demanda Harry le lendemain, lorsque Zayn arrivait avec un bandage autour de la tête.

\- **Tu as brisé ma boite crânienne. Tu n'a pas entendu le crack quand tu l'a fissuré ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai surtout entendu le vide qui s'y trouve.**

Zayn lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez.

Aujourd'hui, Louis était dans la classe de Harry. Et malgré le fait qu'il était assit juste devant le bureau du professeur, elle ne posa aucune questions.

Harry s'est tellement gratté le crâne, confus par toute la situation, qu'il s'est presque fait saigner.

...

Niall réfléchissait en jouant du tambour sur les cheveux de Harry. Il avait volé deux baguettes de batteries dans la salle de musique, et les tapaient sur le crâne du bouclé. Ses cheveux étaient tellement fixés qu'il ne les sentait même plus sur sa tête.

Quiconque passait devant la paire aurait pu penser que Niall martyrisait, le petit (grand) Marcel. Personne ne se rendait compte que leur relation était beaucoup plus large que cela.

\- **Hmm Ombrage Sacquet...**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Hmm hamburger.**

Harry finissait de manger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, avec Niall assit sur ses épaules ce n'était pas une tâche facile.

\- **Tu ne manges jamais ?**

Niall frappa plus fort sur Harry.

\- **Chut, je médite.**

Méditer pour lui, voulait dire lancer ses minions à la poursuite de secrets cachés. Mélina avait découvert que Jordanne était enceinte. De Jordan.

Oui, bon drôle de couple, mais il avait aussi apprit que l'enfant avait été conçu dans les toilettes à côté de la salle des profs. Jordan et Jordan faisaient maintenant partie des faits divers dans le _Niam télégraph_ qui s'appelait en réalité, le journal du lycée.

La première page ce mois ci appartenait à Eleanor.

Qui montrait ses seins en échange de bonnes notes sur son carnet.

Le lycée n'en avait apparemment rien à faire. Ils trouvaient tout cela plus divertissant qu'autre chose.

Même si tout ce qui était imprimer sur ces huit misérables pages ne disaient que vérité.

\- **Tu devrais inviter Louis à sortir.**

Dit Niall soudainement. Il descendit des épaules de Harry et s'allongea sur la table.

\- **Euuh il porte des strings ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et alors ? Moi aussi.**

Niall se mit sur le ventre et souleva son t shirt. Et oui, c'était bien la ficelle d'un string rose qui disparaissait entre ses fesses.  
Harry posa son sandwich. Il n'avait soudainement plus faim.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et puis, pourquoi il dirait oui ?** Harry prit son soda et en tira une gorgée. **Il est même pas inscrit ici, et je suis un géant, et il est tout petit.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il est tout petit certes, mais il a une grosse bite.**

Harry recracha sa boisson. Il n'avait pas si soif que ça finalement.

Liam arriva en courant vers leur table. Il posa son sac dans le plateau de Harry. C'est pas grave, il n'avait pas prévu de manger sa glace...enfin si.

\- **Linda a une piste. On a notre première page pour le mois prochain !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aah ! Porte moi vers mon destin !**

Niall tendit les bras, et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Liam qui l'emmena hors de la cafétéria.

Franchement, de tout leur petit groupe, il n'y avait que Louis qui était décent. Malgré ce qu'il cachait sous son pantalon.  



	2. Muggle Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Harry commence à se demander si ce n'est pas lui qui est bizarre et les autres qui sont normaux.

  
Tout le lycée préparait cette soirée. Comme si les examens n'avaient plus aucune importance.

Harry se souvient encore du visage de sa prof de mathématiques, tandis qu'elle racontait sa première fois, le soir du bal de promo. Il n'était pas le seul à en avoir pali de dégout.

\- **J'étais jeune et désirable, mais je disais non à tous les garçons, sauf John il a été si doux avec moi....**

Le jeune John est surement tombé pour la moustache de cette bonne femme.

Quand la cloche sonna, Harry fut bien content d'être arrivé en retard en cours, dut au fait qu'il dut assister à l'un des multiples essayages de Zayn.

Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre trois robes. Et un costume de Iron Man. Il ne semblait toujours pas avoir compris la différence entre _bal de promo_ et mardi gras.

Il a finalement jeté Harry hors du magasin tandis qu'il enfilait une espèce de meringue couleur pêche, franchement laide et démodée.

Arrivant devant les portes du lycée le lendemain, en ce jeudi matin, premier jeudi du mois, il ne fut pas étonné de voir le tas d'élèves s'alignant devant l'estrade que Niall avait fait installer lorsqu'il a été élu président du conseil des élèves.

Oui, en plus de tenir le journal, Niall était aussi conseiller à ses heures perdues.

( - _Cher président, Je m'appelle Noémie, et j'ai un coup de cœur sur Christopher...mais mes amies se moquent de moi et disent que Chris est macho et raciste, mais je sais que Chris n'est pas comme ça. Je sais qu'un jour il se rendra compte que je suis amoureuse de lui, et alors la il tombera amoureux de moi aussi et comme ça je pourrais prouver à mes amies qu'il n'est pas celui qu'elles pensaient, mais en attendant, je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'il me regarde ?_

Liam soupire tandis que Niall marque cet énième mail en tant que lu. Il a arrêté de faire des réunions pour justement éviter CE genre de problèmes.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu comptes prendre tes fonctions au sérieux à quel moment ?** questionne Liam, découpant soigneusement une feuille rouge en forme de coeur  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais c'est à la vie scolaire de faire ça, pas moi. Je suis déjà terriblement occupé. Cette chaise aspire toute mon énergie.** Niall pose ses doigts sur sa tempe tout en aspirant bruyamment son soda à l'aide de sa paille pailletée.  
 **  
**  
 **\- La vie scolaire c'est toi maintenant rappelle toi.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est si dur d'être aussi parfait, je m'impressionne moi-même rien qu'en regardant mon reflet dans une glace** )

\- **Le Niam telegraph, ce mois ci : Jamie Sparkers se fait attraper à l'infirmerie en train de sniffer du doliprane en poudre.**

Liam distribue les copies tandis que Niall crie à tue tête en soufflant de tout son être dans une trompette argentée.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Rubrique spéciale, le bal arrive, rasez vous bien l'entre jambe les filles ! Tous les conseils en page trois pour être irrésistible en cette belle soirée. Même les plus laids pourront pécho.**

Harry contourne la foule, préférant entrer directement dans le hall. Il a de toute façon déjà lu l'issue de ce mois ci. Enfin, ses oreilles ont été agressées dans sa propre maison pendant tout le week end. Niall n'en finissait plus de lire les articles à haute voix à qui voulait l'entendre. Harry avait fait le malheur de l'inviter chez lui pour deux nuits.

Anne, la maman de Harry adore le petit blond. Elle lui offre plein de nourriture, et lui fait plein de bisous. C'est pas comme si  
Niall était en manque d'affection, mais il suscitait tout simplement cette attention rien qu'en battant des cils.

Il prend aussi toute la place sur un matelas qui pourtant peut accueillir cinq voire six personnes.

Et passe des heures dans la salle de bains.

Et n'essayez même, non, ne songez même pas une seconde à passer après lui aux toilettes. Surtout après avoir mangé mexicain.

Malgré qu'il à plus de défauts que de qualités, Harry avoue qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer du jeune faux blond.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tout le monde est là ? Bien, parce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.**

Zayn est en train de dormir dans un coin de l'amphithéâtre, Louis regarde par la fenêtre comme si il avait envie d'y sauter et Harry finissait un devoir qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ce week end (Merci qui ? Merci Frodon.)  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que nous serons les maîtres de la soirée. Moi et Liam. On a été démocratiquement –**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Malhonnêtement**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Démocratiquement élus, au suffrage universel direct.**

Liam lève la main, toujours fidèle envers son acolyte.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Une minute Thor, j'annonce à notre communauté l'importance que sera cette soirée.**

Louis ricane de son côté en ouvrant la fenêtre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On dirait une secte votre truc.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Silence dans la cour !** Niall abat un énorme marteau contre la pauvre table en bois.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je suis à deux doigts de sauter.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- On se tait le nain !**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? Y en a qui veulent rattraper des heures de sommeil (** Zayn a passé sa nuit sur ASOS, un site qui livre de somptueuses robes à domicile)

C'était presque tous les jeudis comme ça. Chaque nouvelle réunion signifiait que le bal approchait, et les cinq jeunes devenaient de plus en plus nerveux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient de partenaires, aucun d'eux ne savaient comment s'y prendre.  
Niall était un leader plutôt médiocre, mais comme il arrivait à faire tenir les choses par un miracle suspect, les quatre autres le laissaient tout diriger en force.

Harry surveillait Louis du coin de l'œil. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis la suggestion de Niall. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait un problème avec l'homosexualité (dans ce lycée c'était plutôt l'hétérosexualité qu'il fallait chercher.) mais le problème c'est _Louis_. Il ne le voyait que dans l'enceinte du lycée. Jamais à l'extérieur. Louis ne répondait jamais à son portable, il n'acceptait jamais les invitations à sortir, il était comme invisible. Mais Harry n'était pas fou. Si Niall, Liam et Zayn le voyaient, c'est qu'il n'était pas complètement fou. Pas complètement.  
 **  
**  
 **\- QUOI LIAM ? TU VEUX QUOI ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je veux juste dire, que tu es convoqué au bureau du directeur...le conseil des élèves se plaint, tu ne les aide pas**  
 **assez.....**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Eeeeh non ! c'est pas juste, j'ai trop de responsabilités.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Pff, imposteur ouais.** Louis se remet à rigoler  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est toi l'imposteur. Comment tu t'appelles aujourd'hui ? Amélie ? Arthur ?**

Louis saute par la fenêtre.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry ! HARRY !!!**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Quoi ?**

Harry roule et se met sur le dos. Sa moquette est bien plus confortable que son énorme lit. Il met son jeu vidéo en pause, et a juste le temps de se redresser avant que Zayn ne s'écroule sur lui en se tenant dramatiquement le front.  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai été invité au bal. Par Liam**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non jure ! J'croyais t'avais eu la moyenne an anglais ou j'sais pas vas y.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non mais, il me l'a demandé, correctement genre. Sujet verbe complément et tout.**

Ah tiens, ça c'était nouveau.

\- **T'es sérieux ?** s'écrie Harry. C'était surement une blague.

\- **Oui il m'a demandé quand on sortait de l'amphi.**

Il allait neiger en été à ce rythme là. Liam était tellement timide et peureux qu'une fois, il a donné son assiette de bœuf au chien de Zayn qui le fixait de l'autre côté du salon. Sans Niall, Liam perdait toute confiance.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et tu as dit oui ?** Harry sentait la douille arriver

\- **Bah, non qu'est ce que tu crois ?**

Ah, bon bah....

Il reprit sa manette et se concentra sur les zombies qu'il devait exterminer.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ah mais..si j'ai personne pour danser, j'aurais aucune raison d'aller au bal. J'vais l'appeler et lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis.**

Harry lève les yeux en l'air. Il a arrêté d'essayer de caser Liam et Zayn ensemble à partir du moment ou Niall lui a proposé d'inviter Louis. Il a ses propres problèmes à gérer maintenant.

Zayn appelle Liam. La conversation dure exactement treize secondes avant que Liam lui raccroche au nez.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais..**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Dis moi Zayn....tu n'as pas fait que de lui dire non n'est ce pas ?**

Zayn se mord la lèvre  
 **  
**  
 **\- N'est ce pas ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je lui ai dit que je n'oserais meme pas aller avec lui aux toilettes alors hors de question pour le** **bal** , répond Zayn en un seul souffle

Harry lève la tête doucement, le temps que cette nouvelle information s'imprime dans son cerveau. Il regarde Zayn qui se tient près de la porte, les yeux écarquillés. Il se rendait surement compte que l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.

\- **T'es qu'un idiot !** crie Harry en lançant le premier objet qu'il trouva sous la main.

Zayn arrive au lycée le lendemain avec une énorme paire de lunettes noires sur le nez.

Liam aussi.

Enfin, Liam lui a juste surement les yeux rougis par les larmes, et au moins ça passera avec un peu d'eau froide. C'est pas Zayn qui réussira à dissimuler son énorme cocard avec une compresse et de l'eau fraîche.

Harry passa la journée à éviter ses camarades. Niall aussi. Il avait troqué Liam, son fidèle bras droit contre un jeune, grand, brun crane rasé. Musclé, et capitaine de l'équipe de water polo.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il est ou Liam ?** demande Harry tandis que Niall lui donnait des coups de plateau sur la tête.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il y avait de l'eau qui coulait sans cesse de ses yeux alors je l'ai enfermé dans le placard à balais.**  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es pas sérieux ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- Non.**

Harry souffla de soulagement. La ligne de cantine avançait lentement aujourd'hui. De toute façon, c'était surement encore de la purée au menu. Avec l'énorme budget que demandait le bal de fin d'année, le lycée ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller l'argent dans tout et n'importe quoi. (Donc la malnutrition des élèves n'était pas un problème pour eux.)

(Surtout que Niall faisait partie de l'administration du lycée)

Enfin vint le tour de Harry. Il grogna à la vue du gros blob qui s'explose sur son assiette. Il devrait peut etre se désinscrire de la cantine et apporter son propre déjeuner.  
 **  
**  
 **\- ça fait des jours qu'on bouffe de la...**

Il lève la tête en fait presque tomber son plateau.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Désolé, j'y peux rien.** Répond le jeune serveur. Aux yeux bleus et cheveux chatins fourrés sous une toque. Il glisse discrètement un sac en papier sur le plateau du bouclé. **Mais reviens à 14 h, je te donnerais une salade de fruits.**

\- **Merci...Anthony.**

Harry commence à peine a planter ses dents dans un savoureux sandwich, mais il voit son plat voler en éclats lorsqu'une balle de water polo rebondit dedans. Il soupire, enlevant les bouts de salade collés dans la monture de ses lunettes.

Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste le 134 ème repas qu'il ne finira pas. Tous les midis c'est pareil. Harry va vraiment finir par se désinscrire.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Euh, salut le geek !**

Niall lèche la sauce salade qui coule sur la joue de Harry. Il n'a jamais su faire dans la finesse.  
 **  
**  
 **\- En fait....j'étais au conseil d'élèves.**

Ce qui veut dire qu'il se masturbait dans la salle 3C qui était toujours vide en ces heures ci.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Et j'ai appelé Liam tellement de fois. Mais il m'ignorait. Et c'est la que je me suis souvenu qu'il portait des lunettes en intérieur, et je l'ai enfermé dans la salle des fournitures.**

\- **Et bah ? Va le chercher ?**  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est que.....je ne sais plus ou se trouve cette salle....**

Harry s'arracherait les cheveux si ils n'étaient pas plaqués aussi fort sur son crane.

-x-

La salle des fournitures se trouve en dessous du terrain de football. C'est toujours un endroit terrifiant. Grand, froid et flippant.

Harry déteste y aller. Tout le monde déteste y aller. Surtout en pleine période hivernale.

Harry se rappelle, au mois de novembre, personne ne voulait renouveler le stock de craie donc ils ont du vivre de leçons imprimées sur papier. Mais il a bien fallu qu'ils tombent en rupture de papier. Enfin bref, le mois de novembre a été un vrai désastre.

On ne pouvait ouvrir cette salle que de l'extérieur, donc il fallait bloquer la porte avec 10 kg de feuilles cartonnées.

Chose que Harry fit immédiatement en descendant les marches étroites.

Plus il descendait, plus l'endroit s'assombrissait. La salle ressemblait à une espèce d'énorme entrepot, aux faux airs de labyrinthe. Le froid c'est ce qu'il y avait de pire. Mais ce n'était rien à côté des bruits. Comme si l'on donnait des coups sur une cage en métal. Enfin d'habitude il n'y avait pas de sons.

Mais bizarrement aujourd'hui, le fantôme de l'entrepot avait décidé de se manifester.

Le fantôme des gémissements apparemment.

( Oh oui, Liam, vas y. Défonce moi !)

Harry, qui marchait sur la pointe des pieds, contourna une pile de cartons puis fit automatiquement demi tour. Il enleva ses lunettes et se planta les doigts dans les yeux.

Ça faisait partie des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu envie de voir. Jamais.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Au fait !** La voix de Niall retentit du haut des escaliers. **J'ai déjà envoyé Zayn aller le chercher donc tu les trouvera surement en train de niquer désolé.**

S'en suivit un grand coup (comme une porte que l'on claque), un long rale, et une pile de boites qui s'étalent sur le sol.  



	3. Muggle City

  
  


**\- On fait quoi maintenant?**

**\- J'sais pas mais j'ai vachement besoin d'une douche. Tu sais Harry, le sperme c'est-**

  
**\- Ok, assez, c'est déjà traumatisant de vous avoir vu.....** Harry frissonne de dégout. 

Liam quant à lui est allongé contre une pile de cartons. Il n'a pas de quoi se fumer une cigarette, alors il a tout simplement roulé un morceau de papier et prétend de s'en griller une depuis quinze minutes.

C'est pas comme si savait comment fumer une vraie. 

**\- Donc maintenant c'est bon? Vous êtes ensemble et tout?**

  
**\- La vie n'est pas aussi simple Marcel.** Annonce Liam d'une voix solennelle. Harry le bigle avant de se tourner vers Zayn. 

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Zayn? Tu lui as cassé un truc?**

  
**\- C'est plutôt mon derrière qu'il a cassé, j'pensais pas qu'il serait aussi éno** \- Harry le coupe une fois de plus en levant la main. 

**\- La vie est comme une boite de Maltesters Harry, tu sais jamais sur lequel tu vas tomber.**

**\- MAIS ILS SONT IDENTIQUES**

  
**\- Il en existe des petits....puis des gros** , continue Liam en agrippant son entrejambe.

Liam a définitivement quelque chose de brisé en lui. Il n'arrête pas de lancer des phrases pseudo philosophiques à tout bout de champ, et il a l'impression que Zayn n'en a pas fini avec lui. A en juger de la façon dont il a plongé ses mains profondément dans le pantalon du brun. 

Harry prétend ne rien savoir. Il se lève, cherchant un quelconque objet qui contribuera à leur sortie de cet endroit maudit

  
**\- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici les gars.** Dit-il en revenant sur ses pas. **J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main par contre.**  


  
**\- Désolé,** résonne la voix de Zayn, suivit d'un gémissement semblable au couinement d'un chien. **Les miennes sont déjà prises.**  


Harry a envie de s'évanouir. 

-x-

**\- Niall, où sont les autres?**

**\- Quels autres? On a toujours été que tous les deux ici.**

  
**\- J'suis un peu confus....** Louis se gratte le crane en regardant autour de lui. **J'suis persuadé qu'on était au moins deux de plus. Y avait le grand chevelu et l'autre musclé là mais j'suis pas sûr.**  


  
**\- Je te dis qu'on a toujours été deux. Maintenant....** Le blond pose un projecteur sur la table. Il frappe dans ses mains de manière hystérique avant de lever le bras de Louis comme s'il me nommait vainqueur. 

**\- Congratulations John tu es notre nouveau sous-chef cpe!**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Je me suis réuni avec le conseil scolaire, qui se compose de moi d'ailleurs, nous avons décidé de répartir les responsabilités. Donc maintenant tu es....mais où sont les autres? Il faut qu'ils soient là aussi pour que je leur donne leurs rôles.**

**\- Mais tu as dit que....**

**\- Pètes couilles qu'ils sont roh lala**

-x- 

  
**\- Si ça continue ils vont finir par nous faire payer l'entrée et nous dire d'apporter nos propres boissons.** Commente Harry en regardant les camions déchargeant la décoration de salle. 

**\- Hmm? Moi j'ai pas d'argent je mets tout de côté pour m'acheter cette superbe robe que j'ai vu dans un magazine l'autre jour, elle est vraiment magnifique, Harry.**

S'il y a une chose positive dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Zayn a enfin commencé à s'assumer. Non pas qu'il ait à se justifier à qui que ce soit. Mais le problème aussi maintenant c'est que Liam fait partie de leur groupe post scolaire. Harry est toujours étalé sur son lit à éclater des zombies, Et Zayn est toujours affalé par terre devant une BD mais il a aussi les mains de Liam qui rentrent dans les poches arrière de son pantalon. 

Ce qui a pour effet d'être très distrayant. 

Parce qu'Harry est frustré voyez-vous. Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de mettre la main sur un bon fessier depuis le jour ou Zayn lui a dit d'arrêter de spéculer sur le sien. Ses mains lui servent toujours, merci beaucoup, mais dernièrement...elles ne suffisent plus. Et il sait exactement ce qu'il lui faut pour y remédier 

-x-

Louis n'a jamais autant éprouvé l'envie de s'arracher les oreilles.

Il ne se rappelle pas non plus d'avoir accepté la proposition du blond bizarre. Niles? 

S'il se souvient bien, il a même été contraint de s'assoir sur cette chaise, devant ce bureau, puis forcé à lire cette pile de dossiers. 

  
**\- Entrez** dit-il en arrangeant sa mèche de cheveux. Son premier client. 

**\- Madame Jones? Oh excusez-moi j'ai dû me tromper...**

**\- Non, tu es au bon endroit, C'est moi le nouveau conseiller des élèves à présent. Installe-toi.**

-x-

Harry est déterminé. Aujourd'hui sera le jour où il demandera à Louis de sortir avec lui. Il va porter sa plus belle chemise, mettre son pantalon le mieux repassé et ses chaussures les plus propres. 

C'est décidé. Il a un crush sur Louis (oui parce que apparemment ça se décide maintenant). Il se brosse trois fois les dents et embrasse sa maman sur la joue avant de marcher d'un pas confiant en direction de l'arrêt de bus. 

Il commence à 10 heures aujourd'hui, il fait beau, ses cheveux tiennent bien sur sa tète, ses lunettes sont propres et son horrible acné a enfin disparue. Louis ne peut que tomber pour son pauvre pathétique coeur de geek. 

-x-

Louis va MOURIR. 

C'est la sixième qui vient se plaindre à propos d'une histoire de coeur. Niall lui avait promis du porno. Des histoires sales des aventures salaces. Pas des "Christopher m'a enfin accepté sur Facebook, comment je fais pour lui parler?" 

Il se sert des magazines pour ados pour leur répondre. Ça tient bizarrement la route. Pour l'instant. 

  
**\- Et je l'ai trouvé en train de se faire faire......** Joséphine se remet à pleurer. Louis lève ses yeux en l'air et lui tend à nouveau la boite de mouchoirs. 

  
**\- Allons, allons.** Louis lui tapote la main. Heureusement qu'il est gay. Toutes les filles d'ici sont particulièrement connes. 

**\- Enfin, il était avec un autre garçon et ils ne se sont même pas arrêtés quand je les ai surpris.**

Les oreilles de Louis sifflent. Aurait-il entendu les mots "il" et "un garçon" dans la même phrase? 

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient?**

  
**\- Je....** Joseph se met à rougir. Elle a l'air tellement innocente. Louis a presque pitié pour elle. 

**\- Tout ce qui est dit entre ces quatre murs ne sortira jamais tu peux me faire confiance.**

Louis omet de préciser que "quatre murs" est une métaphore pour "les oreilles de Nil", ce qui finira surement sous forme de bd dans la nouvelle édition du journal du lycée.

**\- Ce n'est surement pas hygiénique non ? Enfin, mettre sa langue à cet endroit-là...**

  
**\- Je vois...** Louis à un soudain flashback vers un ancien, très ancien petit ami qui lui a fait exactement la même chose. Ça lui manque un peu. Il faut qu'il se trouve un nouveau candidat.

-x-

Le déjeuner est de plus en plus dégueulasse, mais Harry s'en fout. Il se sent bien dans ses vêtements, confiant et surtout sexy. Bizarrement.

**\- Chauuud devant !!**

Harry a juste le temps d'écarter son plateau avant que Niall se jette sur la table. Il est habillé d'une façon particulièrement ridicule aujourd'hui. Un jean skinny et un marcel rouge. Harry n'oserait jamais mettre un jean aussi serré. Il tient au bienêtre de ses testicules.

**\- On a notre nouveau scoop pour le mois prochain. Je savais que Louis pouvait me rendre fier.**

Les oreilles d'Harry se mettent subitement à chauffer. Il n'a pas vu Louis depuis qu'il a débuté sa journée.

**\- Louis ? Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ?**

  
**\- Hmm ?** Niall roule pour se mettre sur le dos **, Ah oui, il est dans le bureau de la psychose, il s'est enfin trouvé un job honnête.**  


**\- Tu penses qu'il y sera encore si j'y vais maintenant ?**

**\- Aye !!**

Niall se redresse et décale le plateau d'Harry d'un coup de pied. De toute façon, ce n'était pas bon. Harry n'est même pas fâché cette fois ci.

**\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à lui sucer la bite ?**

**\- Chuut ! Parles plus fort, je crois que le fond du bahut de t'a pas entendu**

  
**\- Tu crois ?** Crie le blond en élevant le ton.

Il est vraiment impossible.

**\- Vas-y mon tigre. T'es sexy, t'es un ninja. Fous-toi à poil, les mecs aiment ça**

  
**\- Euuh d'accord...** Harry se lève en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est prêt. Il va tout conquérir.

  
**\- Vas-y mon poulain !** Niall lui donne une claque sur les fesses.

-x-

  
**\- Entrez** , Louis soupire. Encore une vieille meuf qui va lui parler de son crush mystérieux. Mais au moins ça l'occupe en dehors des cours. Mais il n'est pas payé pour cette merde....alors c'est kif kif.

C'est Marcel qui entre. Louis l'a toujours trouvé bizarre. Trop grand, trop maigre, mais en même temps...faux maigre. Sa coupe est bizarre, ses lunettes, il est sûr qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Et puis ses vêtements, oh là là....ça stimule Louis, bizarrement encore une fois

**\- Ah...euh, entre, assieds-toi.**

Harry regarde autour de lui l'air presque apeuré. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et avance d'un pas averti vers le bureau.

**\- Louis...je suis venu te dire que...**

Ses genoux tremblent. Il n'a jamais été vraiment fort en relations. Sauf avec Zayn. Avec lui, ça a coulé tout seul. Ça a débordé même. Mais maintenant, ils gardent un couvercle sur le bocal. Harry ne tient jamais à revoir Zayn à poil. Ce n'est pas contre lui mais......

C'est simple, sujet verbe, complément. Demander à Louis s'il l'autorise à lui faire une fellation, puis lui demander de devenir son petit ami. Et ensuite, il verra.

**\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

**\- Enfin, tu vois, j'avais cette idée dans ma tête et...**

La porte s'ouvre d'un grand élan, seulement pour laisser passer deux silhouettes pressées l'une contre l'autre. Ou plus communément appelés deux professeurs du lycée. Louis se racle bruyamment la gorge tandis qu'Harry se laisse glisser sur sa chaise. Cette école commence à devenir ridicule.

Les deux protagonistes ne décollent pas leurs bouches malgré les efforts très bruyants que Louis fournit pour les séparer. Il se lève de façon nonchalante et tire Harry par le bras, qui a juste le temps de voir une main passer sous une jupe avant de se retrouver pressé contre un mur dans le hall.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire Marcel ?**

Louis est tellement près de lui, Harry pourrait juste se mettre à genoux et lui défaire la braguette de son pantalon. Ce qui serait inapproprié, mais pour ce lycée, ce ne serait pas la pire des choses jamais faite.

Et puis....Marcel ?

  
**\- Je ne sais plus...j'ai oublié.** Louis lève un sourcil. Il ne le croit pas.

  
**\- Tu peux tout me dire si tu veux, je suis le nouveau conseiller, tout restera strictement confidentiel**. Louis est en train de tenir Harry contre le mur par les hanches. Il fait une bonne demi tête de moins, mais Harry pourrait juste baisser la tête pour embrasser le crane de Louis. Ses genoux tremblent rien que d'y penser

**\- Eh, ce n'était pas Miss James et Mr Tidore dans la pièce ? Je pense que ça ferait un bon sujet pour le journal du-**

**\- Bon, c'est bon j'ai compris, suis moi.**

Louis guide Harry par la main à travers les couloirs de l'établissement. Harry a presque peur de penser à ce que Louis serait capable de lui faire. Du bien, mais aussi du mal, il l'espère. C'est vers l'un des placards à balais que Louis l'entraine, pour ne pas dire les suites nuptiales du lycée. Même les adultes s'en servent. Harry ne sait pas où mettre ses mains lorsqu'il se retrouve enfermé dans la pièce quasi sombre avec son potentiel petit ami. Il a peur de tomber sur un préservatif usé datant de plusieurs années avant la seconde guerre mondiale. Il ne va pas parler de l'odeur non plus.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici Louis ?**

  
**\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre...** Louis balade ses doigts lentement le long du col V d'Harry. **Et je suis souvent du genre à obtenir ce que je veux, tout de suite, et maintenant.**  


**\- Et si je ne dis rien ?**

Louis attrape le col de la chemise d'Harry, et l'attire vers lui.

**\- Oh crois-moi que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi tu parleras.**

Ça y est. Harry va mourir. Il va d'abord se faire torturer lentement, puis il va succomber à ses blessures. Il pense à Zayn, il pense à Niall et même à Liam. Il pense aussi à ce foutu bal de promo qui est la cause de toute cette cohue.

Deux mains l'agrippent par les côtés de son visage et soudainement,...oh, soudainement, il a une paire de lèvres contre les siennes.

-x-

**\- Pfffffff c'est une blague ?**

Zayn tourne en rond dans sa chambre. Il a séché les cours, spécialement pour cette occasion. Aujourd'hui arrive son colis. Ses robes, et ses chaussures. Il sera le bal à lui tout seul. Il va tous les épater. Il va gagner cette sacrée couronne, et montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas une erreur de la vie.

Le livreur est en retard, et Zayn commence à perdre patience. Liam devrait bientôt finir les cours, et il n'a pas envie de lui gâcher sa surprise. Il espère que Liam lui fera sa demande en mariage après ça.

-x-

Liam est triste. Depuis qu'il s'est mis avec Zayn, il s'est éloigné de Niall. Il ne voit plus son maitre, ils ne se parlent plus comme avant. Niall a d'autres amis, d'autres minions à téléguider. Il a même l'air de se coller de plus en plus à Harry.

Mais au moins il a Zayn maintenant....et ce n'est pas plus mal. Mais Niall lui manque, et sa grossière personnalité aussi. Il est assis dans le fond de la cafet, jouant avec les morceaux de bœuf transgéniques se trouvant dans son assiette. Dans trois semaines c'est le bal, et il n'a même pas de costume. Il doit aller en choisir un avec sa mère, sinon il finira avec celui que son père possédait. Dans les années 70.

Il aperçoit Niall au loin, allongé de tout son long sur une table, traumatisant des secondes. Il fut une époque où Liam se trouvait à cette même place. Tout est en train de changer, et il n'aime pas ça.

-x-

Harry a un grand sourire sur son visage. Il a aussi quelques traces de morsures sur sa mâchoire et son poignet. Maintenant il comprend la réaction de Liam lorsqu'il a enfin pu mettre la main sur Zayn.

Il a envie de fumer un gros cigare, et de poser ses pieds sur son pupitre. Ça fait tellement de mois qu'il n'a pas eu de relations avec une personne autre que sa main droite, et c'est tellement rafraichissant. Il a l'impression de revivre. De naître à nouveau.

Encore une fois, il fait pitié il le sait, mais il ne s'est jamais fait sucer de cette manière. Pour une chose qu'il n'a même pas révélé au final. Louis l'a laissé là, après l'avoir presque bouffé de toutes parts. Harry ne savait pas qu'il avait un faible pour les morsures.

Louis est assis trois rangées devant lui, faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Il est assis au bord de son tabouret de telle sorte que son postérieur déborde de chaque côté. Harry va planter ses crocs dedans. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Peut-être ce soir après les cours.

Deuxième étape, inviter Louis au bal

-x-

**\- Le show est dans deux semaines !! La salle est presque prête, messieurs et messieurs j'espère que vous vous êtes acheté des costumes facile d'accès, les filles ont les mains baladeuses !!**

Niall distribue l'édition spéciale de son journal. Il est seul et semble moins motivé qu'avant. Pour cause, Liam n'est pas avec lui aujourd'hui. Ils sont sur le parking, occupés à lustrer le capot de la voiture de Zayn avec leurs dos. Les gens passent devant en les prenant en photo. C'est le nouveau couple du moment.

**\- Edition spéciale, on élira le roi et la reine du bal, inscrivez-vous dans l'amphi ce midi avec le nom de votre partenaire ! Les inscriptions sont aujourd'hui seulement !!**

-x-

Louis est....intense. Il s'est accaparé d'Harry comme s'ils avaient conclu un accord. Depuis leur premier baiser échangé, ils se sont revus trois fois en cachette (Louis a tiré Harry trois fois par l'oreille vers le placard le plus proche). Et à chaque fois, Louis se retrouvait à genoux. Harry était vraiment aux anges.

Louis va accepter sa demande c'est sûr !

-x-

**\- C'est cinq dollars pour l'inscription**

**\- Quoi ? Mais personne n'a dit qu'on devait payer !!**

**\- Tu la veux ta couronne ou pas ? Cinq dollars ou casse-toi !!**

La jeune blonde lâche un soupir puis sort son portemonnaie. Niall va finir par se faire arrêter par la police.

Harry est assis sur la table d'à côté, s'occupant d'inscrire les noms sur sa liste. Il ne reconnait presque personne. Il ne sait pas s'il y a juste beaucoup de monde dans ce lycée, ou s'il a vraiment la tête trop coincée dans son cul pour apercevoir les autres. Zayn est posé près de la porte, il ne fait rien d'important, il jauge juste sa concurrence.

Elles sont toutes médiocres, il a toutes ses chances de gagner. Ses deux grandes sœurs l'ont gagné. A son tour maintenant.

  
**\- Euh... on peut venir en jean ?** Demande une fille en col roulé

  
**\- Hors de question !!** Niall pose son poing sur la table. **Les filles en robe et les gars en classe !!! L'entrée est gratuite pour ceux qui seront le mieux habillés.**  


  
**\- Ah parce qu'on doit payer pour rentrer ?** S'écrie un gars

  
**\- Sérieusement vous ne savez pas lire les affiches**? Niall monte sur sa table et frappe dans ses mains. **Ecoutez-moi, si vous voulez entrer dans ce bal il va falloir bien m'écouter.**  


Des têtes se tournent vers le blond qui énumère une liste énorme de précautions à tenir pour participer à la soirée.

  
**\- LE DIRECTEUR ARRIVE !!** Crie soudainement une voix

  
**\- Oh, shit !! On remballe tout !!** Niall fourre ses billets dans une boite à biscuits vide tandis qu'Harry plie sa liste pour la cacher sous son pull. Liam ouvre la fenêtre, pour laisser Zayn passer en premier avant de suivre derrière. Harry et Niall suivent de près, s'échappant de justesse.

S'ils se font attraper par la direction, ils sont foutus. La fenêtre ne se situe qu'à quelques mètres du sol, et donne directement vers la cour qui mène à une des sorties. C'est l'une des astuces principales que les élèves utilisent pour sécher les cours en pleine journée. Les profs n'ont pas encore découvert l'astuce. Etonnamment.

Ils courent vers la sortie, en direction de la maison abandonnée qui se trouve juste au coin de la rue. Elle leur servait de QG il y a un an avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de l'existence de l'amphithéâtre.

  
**\- Euh les gars...La porte est fermée ??** Dit Liam en tournant la poignée

  
**\- Comment ça elle est fermée**? Niall secoue sa boite en l'air

  
**\- Il y a la fenêtre sinon...** Zayn pointe par-dessus son épaule.

Ils entrent tous l'un après l'autre et se baissent pour ne pas paraître visibles de l'extérieur. De toute façon, si quelqu'un les dénonce ils sont foutus.

  
**\- Mais...qu'est-ce que vous foutez là** ? Fait une voix trop familière.

Niall est le premier à se lever.

**\- Louis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ??**

**\- Moi ? Mais j'habite ici !!**

**\- Dans ce taudis ?**

**\- Mon taudis très bien aménagé je te ferais dire.**

-x-

Harry est assis sur le lit de Louis, qui est franchement confortable, les jambes pliées en dessous de lui.

**\- Mais...tu habites seul ?**

**\- Non, ma mère et mes sœurs sont la porte d'à côté, mais comme il n'y avait pas assez de chambres pour moi je dors ici c'est tout. Au moins c'est cool j'ai la paix quand je veux, et je vais à côté juste pour bouffer**

**\- Mais...**

Au loin, Liam et Niall se mettent à pouffer de rire.

**\- C'est une histoire sérieuse Louis ? Vous avez réaménagé la pièce juste pour que tu puisses y poser ton gros cul la nuit ?**

  
**\- Eh !** Harry se lève en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Zayn, **je t'interdis de l'insulter !**  


**\- Et tu vas faire quoi Harold ? Le dire à ta mère ?**

**\- Tu ne...tu n'es**

**\- Pauvre petit Marcel qui ne s'assume pas, qui est obligé de se cacher**

Zayn se lève à son tour en attrapant Harry par ses avant-bras.

**\- Tu avais promis de ne plus parler de cette histoire Zee**

**\- Non, je n'ai jamais rien promis Harry. Tu as 17 ans, il est temps d'arrêter tes conneries maintenant !**

  
**\- De quoi il parle Harry ?** Dit Liam. **De quoi tu parles Zayn ?**  


**\- On avait dit qu'on arrêterait de se cacher, on va tout reprendre à zéro. Viens avec moi chez moi.**

Il prend Harry avec lui et le tire vers la fenêtre.

  
**\- Vous avez compris quelque chose ?** Demande Liam en regardant autour de lui.

-x-

Zayn pose Harry sur son matelas et lui ordonne de ne point bouger.

  
**\- Harold,** dit-il en se mettant à faire les cents pas. **Tu te rappelles quand on était ensemble ?**  


**\- Vaguement....**

**\- On n'était pas comme ça avant. Au collège, on n'avait pas eu besoin de se cacher**

**\- Ouais...vaguement...**

**\- Mais arrivés au lycée, il a fallu qu'on devienne discret, d'ailleurs ta tenue est tout le contraire de la discrétion.**

Harry baisse la tête en regardant son pull de couleur café à la crème. Il l'aime bien son pullover, il a appris à se sentir bien dedans. Et puis sa mère aussi aime bien ce style.

**\- Alors tu vas m'enlever ça et sortir ton ancienne garde-robe maintenant !**

**\- Aah non !! Hors de question que je remette ces horribles baskets violettes !! Tu te rends compte à quel point elles étaient moches ?**

**\- C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu de style en fait....en fait t'es complètement cuit Harry. Reste comme tu es, la taille de tes lunettes est au moins assortie à la largeur de ta bouche.**

**\- Merci Zayn, tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots pour me remonter le moral.**

Harry lui fait un câlin. Il adore Zayn.

\- Il faut que je te montre mes tenues, reste là !

-x-

**\- Niall ! Il faut qu'on parle**

**\- Une minute Thor, je suis occupé à respirer, reviens plus tard**

Non, Niall est plutôt occupé à se gratter le bras mais c'est tout comme.

  
**\- Non ! Il faut qu'on parle maintenant** !! Crie soudainement Liam en attirant l'attention des quelques élèves qui les entourent. Après tout ils sont en plein milieu du cours de théâtre.

**\- Pourquoi tu m'ignore ? Pourquoi on est plus ensemble ? Pourquoi je ne te vois plus ?**

**\- En allant de pourquoi en pourquoi on va remonter à la création du monde et l'étendue de mon intelligence de remonte pas jusque-là.**

**\- Ni tu es mon meilleur ami**

Niall se tourne vers lui, et pose ses coudes sur son bureau. Il tourne complètement le dos à la prof. Qui de toute façon est trop occupée à faire lire des dialogues dramatiques à ses élèves.

**\- Oui c'est élémentaire Payne.**

**\- Et en tant que meilleurs amis, on doit toujours rester ensemble.**

Le blond met subitement sa main contre la joue de Liam. Ce dernier soupire en fermant les yeux. Ça lui avait manqué.

**\- On a tout fait ensemble Ni, pourquoi tu m'as repoussé subitement.**

**\- Oh...Liam, ne sois pas triste. Il faut qu'on commence à prendre des chemins différents. Nous serons bientôt séparés, tu as ta vie à vivre. Et moi je dois conquérir le monde, tu vas me ralentir.**

**\- Mais...**

  
**\- Shh, shh ça va aller tu survivras sans moi.** Niall lui caresse lentement la joue.

**\- Est-ce que j'ai au moins le droit à un câlin ?**

**\- Mais oui bien sûr !**

Niall escalade le bureau, pour s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami.

**\- Je t'aime Li, tu es mon meilleur ami ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre s'il te plait ne me laisse jamais !**

**\- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Ni.**

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre

**\- Applaudissez les la classe, pour cette incroyable prestation !**

La totalité des élèves ainsi que la professeure qui s'étaient retournés pour les regarder se mettent à les acclamer. Certains sortent même des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer le coin de l'œil.

Liam a tout de même légèrement l'impression de s'être fait avoir.

-x-

**\- Avec l'argent des abonnés je vais m'acheter des fleurs pour les offrir à ma cavalière.**

**\- Tu as une cavalière ?**

**\- Non, mais j'en piquerais une à quelqu'un. Qui me dirait non ?**

**\- Beaucoup plus de gens que tu ne penses. Et d'ailleurs, tu fous quoi chez moi ?**

Louis s'arrête de trier ses chaussettes pour se tourner vers Niall.

**\- Je suis venu te demander si tu voulais être ma cavalière de bal...**

**\- Ta quoi ?**

**\- Allez, sois ma femme pour un soir !**

  
**\- Mais t'es complètement malade !** Louis se met à lui balancer des chaussettes.

Ce qui est débile vu qu'il venait de passer la dernière heure à les chercher dans les quatre recoins de sa chambre pour les ranger

**\- Je viens de la part d'Harry en fait, je ne suis que son messager. Acceptes-tu de l'accompagner au bal de promo ? Tu devras le chérir, l'adorer, l'aimer, le gâter, et surtout bien lui faire l'amour.**

**\- Euuh...**

**\- Je veux des mises à jour. A chaque fois que vous le faites, je veux un compte rendu. Harry est le seul enfant que je possède, prend bien soin de lui.**

**\- D'accord, mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller au bal avec qui que ce...**

**\- Shh, shh ne sois pas triste, tiens prend cette carte spéciale, tu pourras entrer gratuitement. Mais tu paieras si t'es mal fringué.**

Niall sort par là où il est entré, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre.

-x-

**\- Oh mon bébé, tu es magnifique !**

**\- Maman, il n'est pas un peu trop grand ce costume ?**

Harry regarde son pantalon qui glisse lentement sur ses cuisses. Sans parler du fait qu'il est rouge et brillant. Il sait que la mode n'est pas dans ses gènes ni dans celle de sa famille, mais _quand même_.

**\- Oh, on peut le changer, j'enverrais ta sœur t'en prendre un autre.**

**\- Mais je peux y aller moi-même !**

**\- Oh non mon cœur, il faut que tu te prépares pour cette soirée, il ne faut absolument pas que tu stresse.**

**\- Je peux au moins y aller avec elle ?**

Sa mère secoue la tête mais ne lui donne pas de réponse. De toute façon, Gemma va y aller seule quand même. Il fait à moitié confiance à sa sœur. La dernière fois qu'il l'a laissé choisir ses vêtements pour lui, il s'est retrouvé avec des pullovers marron et des pantalons en velours beiges.

Son style actuel en somme.

-x-

Il reste quelques jours avant le bal.

Il faut absolument laisser tomber l'idée de la cafet à ce stade. Ils ne servent plus rien. Et puis de toute façon, la moitié des élèves et professeurs ne se sont pas pointés.

Louis s'enferme avec Harry (l'attrape de force) dans une salle de classe, et le plaque contre le tableau noir.

**\- Harry !!**

Harry est actuellement aux anges, Louis ne l'avait pas touché depuis trois jours, il a failli commencer à se poser des questions (à savoir est ce que leur relation est normale ? Non répondrait n'importe qui en dehors de ce lycée)

Et surtout, il l'a appelé 'Harry' !!!

  
**\- Viens au bal avec moi !** Louis l'embrasse dans le cou

**\- Euuh...d'accord ?**

  
**\- C'était pas une question** , répond Louis en passant ses mains dans le pantalon de son maintenant cavalier de bal. **Je passe te chercher à six heures. Si ma mère accepte de faire le taxi.**  


Mais Harry ne l'écoute déjà plus, il a la moitié de son pantalon défait, et une main chaude posée sur son érection. Louis est un vrai prince.

-x-

Liam est nerveux, il porte un nœud papillon, et une veste blazer trop serrée. Aussi, il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre des fleurs, alors il a acheté une pile de comics pour compenser. Il espère que Zayn appréciera.

Il sonne à la porte des Malik, et patiente en se balançant sur la pointe de ses pieds.

C'est la grande sœur qui ouvre la porte. Liam a toujours eu peur d'elle. Il la connait depuis plus de trois ans, mais il ne sait pas si c'est juste son expression naturelle, ou si elle déteste Liam tout simplement.

\- Oh, c'est toi...entre.

Liam à a peine le temps de s'essuyer un pied sur le paillasson qu'il se fait plaquer violemment par le col de la chemise, contre le mur.

**\- Ecoute-moi bien, tu me le ramène en bon état. Si il perd ne serait-ce qu'une seule mèche de cheveux, je t'aspire les couilles t'a bien compris ?**

Tout compte fait, elle est monstrueuse.

**\- Liam c'est toi ?**

Apparait Zayn, du haut des escaliers, et c'est une vision. Une pure vision. Liam a des milliers d'idées salaces qui lui traversent l'esprit. Il va se faire aspirer les testicules. Ce n'est pas grave.

Zayn en drapé dans...une espèce de robe traditionnelle, près du corps, de couleur dorée et violette. Liam attrape la main de Donya, il est soudainement ému.

-x-

**\- GEMMA !! C'est quoi ces trucs ?**

**\- Quoi ? J'ai trouvé ça mignon, je suis sure que ça t'irais bien**

C'est pas possible, c'est un coup monté ??? Il regarde tristement les affaires que sa sœur lui a acheté. Un jean slim noir et une chemise blanche à manches longues. Ce qui est juste un gros doigt dressé vers sa dignité.

Il n'a rien d'autre à se mettre, son cavalier arrive dans une demi-heure, et il est en boxer à motifs canards dans sa chambre. Il cherche dans le fond du sac, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à part une paire de bottines noires vernies.

Sa vie entière se résume à ça. Des gens qui se foutent continuellement de sa gueule. Il soupire et attrape la chemise pour l'enfiler.

**\- Mon chéri !! Ton cavalier est là viens le voir !**

Avec tout ça, il n'a plus le temps de se coiffer, et va devoir affronter le public avec ses cheveux à l'air. Il espère que ça fera le même effet qu'à la fameuse fête d'halloween. Si au moins personne ne le reconnait....

Il est complètement, et irrévocablement foutu.


End file.
